On Monday in the Meadow
by Xanthia B
Summary: Narrated by C.C. Takes place from the beginning of R1 to the end of R2. Slight C.C. x Lelouch. Please note: The days of the week are NOT consecutive.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

On Monday, I was walking

Through the meadow soft and green.

My footsteps quick and soundless;

I was unheard and unseen.

In the meadow I saw two beings,

Both innocent and so free.

They were boys, not fully grown,

And they sat beneath a tree.

I could leave, and yet I stayed,

I do not know why.

One of them glanced my way,

Though he could not see me with his eyes.

But I could see him, and I could see

His beautiful violet eyes.

He looked just like his father,

I saw and realized.

On Monday in the meadow,

I left the two boys be.

For I had not the heart to disturb

Lelouch beneath the tree.

* * *

On Tuesday, I was in the ghetto,

And there I saw him again.

It was the exiled Britannian Prince,

Now near a full-grown man.

His childhood friend was gunned down

He himself was about to be shot.

So I flung myself in front of him,

And cried out, "Shoot him not!"

There I made a contract with him,

And he took it and agreed,

That when I called upon him again,

He would fulfill my wish to be free.

He put to good use my contract

Of Geass, the power of the kings.

I joined his rebellion soon enough,

To keep death away from him.

I met his sister, Nunnally,

An virtuous little girl.

He treasured her so very much,

And deemed her a beautiful pearl.

* * *

On Wednesday, I lost my memories,

And forgot all that had passed.

I was a just a young slave again,

Forgotten and over-tasked.

He pleaded with me to remember,

He told me that we were once friends.

But all I could think of was of him as my master;

I couldn't understand.

Then I regained my memories,

When his mother came to me.

I remembered all that had taken place,

And I was embarrassed, to say the least.

After, he promised to stay by my side,

That we would always be together.

He said that he would become my warlock,

For always and forever.

When he said 'forever',

I could hear the lie.

But I pretended not to,

Because I knew that he would try.

* * *

On Thursday, he killed his father,

With his childhood friend was there as well.

His father dead, his mother gone,

And in peace may they dwell.

He took over the throne he hated,

Thinking it his duty.

I didn't think to tell him,

That it wasn't his responsibility.

Nobody could see his anguish,

Nobody thought he could love

But I knew; I knew he could,

And that pained me more than enough.

He had ambitions and hopes,

And fantastic worlds of dreams.

But I looked at him, and then he was

Just a young boy again, it would seem.

At times I wanted to curl up

And cry into my pillow at night.

Why does no-one every believe in him

Though he is always right?

* * *

On Friday, his brother waged

A terrible, unforgiving war.

One just as bloody, just as saddening,

As the ones in Britannian lore.

I would not go back to safety,

Though the Avalon shook and reeled.

Because Suzaku was his sword,

So I shall be his shield.

A thousand tears I could cry for him,

A thousand drops of sorrow.

But he wants me to smile instead

And look to the new tomorrow.

I saw the Guren lurch towards me,

Lelouch it was to kill.

I hurled my Frontier forward;

With anger I was filled.

Nobody understands, I thought,

Nobody wants him to succeed.

But I would see his succession through,

Because with him I agreed.

* * *

On Saturday, the battle was won,

And Lelouch was crowned king.

I did not accompany his path to death;

Instead, I prayed for him.

I went through wooden double doors,

In the church, within the chapel.

Inside was all quiet and calm,

So beautiful and so peaceful.

Would anybody listen to a witch's prayer?

Would anybody hear?

Would anybody grant my begged pleas?

Or would they fall on deaf ears?

Awkwardly, I knelt,

My attitude for once quite meek.

I knew that he would die quite soon,

And a tear rand down my cheek.

When he was stabbed, I gasped

So ever loudly and so clear.

I could feel water in my eyes;

Eventually, they turned into tears.

* * *

On Sunday, I was riding upon

A cart piled high with straw.

The pain I felt at his death

Was still so near and raw.

The wind blew into my emerald hair;

I imagined him speaking once more.

So I opened my mouth, feeling quite foolish;

What should I talk to him for?

He had taken my heart, and torn it apart,

And given me the pieces back.

I knew that I would never find them again;

They were like needles in a haystack.

But I spoke to him, in my mind,

To the dead man who would never hear.

I told him how the world had changed,

And how evil was no longer near.

"The power of the kings gives one solitude..."

I told him it was not quite true.

I smiled and looked into the beautiful blue sky,

And said softly, "Right, Lelouch?"

* * *

**A/N: Hm...quite strange. New genre for me, but...oh, well!**


End file.
